The present invention relates to a template and workpiece holder and method for using same.
In woodworking, when making doors or other types of framed objects, templates are often used for guiding a router or shaper to shape the edges of the door panels, and the door rails. In the use of these templates there is need for a reliable and economical holder for holding both the door panels or rails and the templates during the routing or shaping operation. An example of a prior art holder for this purpose is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,985. This holder provides means for holding the workpiece and the template and for guiding the workpiece relative to a shaper or router bed so as to provide the appropriate shape for the edge of the workpiece. The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,985 is very complicated and expensive, and there is need for a simpler, less expensive holder then shown in this prior art patent.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template and workpiece holder and method for using same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template holder which is simpler and more economical to manufacturer than prior art devices.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template and workpiece holder which permits the workpiece to be moved into registration with the template for use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template and workpiece holder which does not require separate construction for both the shaping of a door panel edge and the shaping of a door rail edge.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template and workpiece holder which includes sliding blocks that can be reversed for use with different types of templates.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template and workpiece holder which includes sliding blocks capable holding the workpiece against movement into orthogonal directions relative to the template.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved template and workpiece holder which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.